Whisper
Whisper is a young mage who has made her way into Khazan from her home universe. A member of The Twelve, a group of young, super-powered orphans and runaways. Created by Shadow's Forge in September of 2007. OOC History Envisioned as one of four members of The Twelve who draw their powers from some magical source. Fictional Character Biography Nataylia Terrol hails from a universe separate from Khazan, in a reality where magic is unremarkable and commonplace. Nataylia was born to two gifted mages, her father a highly ranked mage-general and her mother a respected professor at a magical academy. Her older brother was considered a prodigy by many, and people expected Nataylia to match or exceed her sibling in potential. Under the tutelage of her parents, the young girl quickly grew in skill and control of her own immense power. However, darker forces were moving in the kingdom, awakened by the king's dabbling in necromantic sorcery. When a demonic invasion force surfaced on the Winter Solstice, the realm was thrown into chaos, and Nataylia's father and mother--who was herself adept at combat magic--were summoned to marshal an army that would interdict the main thrust of the demon forces. The night before her parents were to depart, hoardes Helhounds and Damnbeasts attacked the Terrol house. Though dozens of the creatures were destroyed to accomplish it, Nataylia's mother and father were slain. Nataylia's brother pushed his younger sister into the house, and himself battled the creatures to his death. In a state of shock and grief, the twelve-year-old Nataylia chanced upon a family heirloom handed down from her mother's side. It was a choker-style necklace, and unknown to the girl, it was being prepared to act as a focusing conduit for her magical powers, much like how other mages used rings or staves. However, when Nataylia clipped the necklace around her neck, the imperfect artifact was aggravated by her incomplete training, causing it to bond to her throat. When the demonic warriors finally found Nataylia, she discovered that the choker was acting as a focusing agent... with her voice as the trigger. With a single shouted word, Nataylia oblitered the entire raider force. The war lasted for several years, until a disastrous defeat doomed the kingdom. Nataylia, now eighteen and known as Whisper by townspeople, joined a multitude of refugees heading towards the Nexus, a roiling collection of unknown energies that was believed to be a gateway between planes. Taking an incredible chance--no one had ever returned from the Nexus--Nataylia entered it, and found herself in some new land. Khazan. Powers and Abilities Whisper has tremendous inherent magical potential, particularly in evocative (unplanned) magic. Because her training was cut short due to the death of her family, her control over her own power is shakey. Because she claimed the heirloom necklace too early, the conduit was imperfect, and instead of working upon concentration alone the conduit is linked heavily to her voice. With the aid of her necklace, however, she is able to focus her power for a variety--and potentially limitless selection--of effects. She can levitate and fly, generate protective "spheres of quiet", project beams of destructive magical power--enough to level buildings, and potentially entire cities--and generate various other forms of energy. She can also nullify, dispel, dissipate and otherwise disrupt other forms of magic. As her name implies, she must control her own voice, lest she unconsciously unleash a house-destroying bolt of energy by merely laughing or gasping. She has learned to bend her magic to her will, to an extent, by concentrating and muttering a word that her mind associates with the effect. Whispering "fireball" would generate a ball of flame. However, the inherent danger of her magic often results in destruction when she unconsciously makes a sound. Equipment The Terrol Choker wrapped around Whisper's throat serves as a conduit and focal point for her magic. Category:CharactersCategory:Shadow's Forge characters